World of Ice
by Captain Lykaios
Summary: Casimir an ex recon special forces soldier trying to survive in a post-nuclear world amidst nuclear winter. He's on a personal mission to fulfil a promise he made to his dear wife Katja before he was sent to the front lines and she ,along with their daughter, sent to fallout bunkers. He will have to battle not only other anthropomorphic beings, but those created through the fallout
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Wintry winds roared at my face as I traipsed through the snow covered terrain. Trees deprived of their natural foliage loomed over me, their boughs like arms and twigs like fingers almost reaching out to me, moving to the motion of the wind. The unnatural silence, save for howling of the wind, made for sinister atmosphere. Gravel-grey clouds darkened the skies and spewed their snowstorm at the earth below them.

I shivered with almost every step I took, my fur doing little to stop the cold onslaught, each tread was more gruelling than previous and the hilly terrain was not aiding my venture. Hand in front of my eyes trying to shield them from the element as I tried to see where I was headed. Eventually I came to a ridge line and immediately crouched by a nearby tree. Out in the distance I could make out few ill-defined silhouettes of buildings. A small village or settlement perhaps.

Lying down prone in the snow I took out my binoculars and peered through the lenses, switching them to infra-red vision, meticulously scanning the streets and building, looking for any activity or heat signatures that may be lurking around within the settlement. Nothing. There was nothing, but that didn't ease my wariness, I've been in situations like this before, not everything here gives off a signature. In this world as soon as you let your guard down, you try and relax for a moment, you are as good as gone. Death bears many faces and it is patient, it will get you when you think you are safe.

I stowed my binoculars away as I stood up and vigilantly advanced towards the city, gripping my weapon the sling, Heckler & Koch 416, one arm on the angled fore grip the other tightly around the pistol grip.

Little by little more of the buildings peered out from the snowstorm, streets began manifesting. All ruined. Buildings crumpling away, streets littered with empty shells of cars slowly eroding, craters forming in various places.

I glanced into buildings as I meandered through the streets, searching for any that may have some much needed supplies, food, medicine, ammo. Majority of the buildings looked as if they had already been looted, even the pharmacy, fire and police stations. Cautiously entering the building, checking each dark corner for signs of other creatures. None to be seen. I scavenged through the shelves, counters and storage but couldn't find anything; everything had already been cleaned by previous looters. It was the same for the fire station and the police station; armoury, storage, squad cars all scavenged clean. Stores bared the same story, shelves and cupboards were smashed up with scrap and junk bestrewed on the floor, everything of value taken. I didn't bother checking out the houses, they all looked like they were foraged already. A very distressing situation.

Eventually I came across a promising premise; it may have been overlooked by scroungers, at least I hoped so. It was like any other slowly decaying building within the vicinity. Door was broken as were the window but interior looked less damaged than other houses. Cautiously I walked towards the door-frame, stowing my HK and pulling out my side arm CZ 75, silencer and flash light adding to its menacing statue. I pulled the door open and raised my handgun as walked through the door-frame; diligently I scanned the main room looking for any signs of danger. Clear, at least for now. I moved on to remaining rooms, kitchen, bedroom, living room and bathroom. All empty. I paused for few moments and listened to my surroundings. Silence, only wail of the wind could be heard. I turned the flash-light on my CZ and began foraging through the cabinets and containers looking for anything that may be useful to me, finding only handful of overdue and mouldy foods. The only useful things I found were few medical supplies – antibiotics and bandages, miserable find but that's still a god sent around these parts.

I threw the Alice Pack of my back and packed what I found into it, calculating how long the provisions I had will last me for, if I don't find anything else. Three days. I had to find something, with no knowledge of when I'll come across another city or any source of supplies. I could be doomed.

My ears perked up as I heard a muffled sound into the distance of the snowstorm, I couldn't make out what it was but my instincts told me it wasn't just my mind playing tricks. Quickly I turned the flashlight of my handgun and holstered it, switching it for my rifle, quickly shifting next to one of the windows and resting the rail on the windowsill peering through the hybrid scope flicking on thermal imaging mode. I could make out three shapes meandering down the street looking into structures and vehicles. Judging by their outlines, shorter ears and longer snout and tail as well as the fact they're holding a weapon each, they are not one of those preternatural or transcendental creatures.

They seemed to spread themselves amongst buildings, they either are foolish or they don't want to spend too much down in this settlement either. Quickly and silently I moved from the window towards the doorway, putting my gun to my side, just about peeking out of the doorway observing the group if one decides to venture towards me.

Few short moments passed before a figure emerged from the snowstorm. I hid as far back as I could from the doorframe and still be within pouncing distance while out of sight. I listened attentively, the footsteps growing louder by each passing heartbeat. I heard his heavy breathing, most likely weary from the weather and whatever endeavour he's on. He sauntered inside. Mistake, but one he couldn't foresee. Before he could react, I sprung up, stomped the back of his knee and pulled his head up exposing his throat. I looped my arm around his neck and quickly placed my other hand over his mouth to stop him from crying out and asphyxiating him. He flailed and tried to free himself but I held my tight grip, his movement growing limp until he didn't resist anymore.

I dragged the body out of sight inside the building, placing him up against a wall. He must've been a young wolf aged no more than twenty one, still a young fool, born too late and in an unfortunate time to live his life. I checked the bag he was carrying with him. Simple bedroll and rags and hidden underneath those, some food supplies, couple slices of stale and slightly mouldy bread and few canned foods. I packed them in my bag and looked at the young wolf again; he had dark grey and presumably once white fur, though now it was stained with dirt. I noticed a handle of a pistol on his belt and inspected it closer; it was a black blocky and measly .177 air pistol, useful only for hunting birds and vermin's, little use for self-defence, especially against dangers that lurk in these areas. I felt bad for doing this to the poor boy, but it's how the life in this world goes you either take your chances or someone will beat you to it, I had no choice.

Quickly I scrambled to the side window worrying little about keeping quiet; the other two would more likely react if there wasn't any noise. Briefly I checked the surrounding area before I climbed outside crouching down, keeping my eyes towards whereabouts of the remaining duo, gripping my rifle in hand, hopefully I wouldn't have to use it, I'm low on ammunition as it is. When I was certain that I was outside of their sight, I turned around and briskly walked away, the snow muffling my steps.

I heard few shouts coming from the settlement; winds' deadening whatever was being spoken, till a spectral shrieking call sounded, like a banshee's scree, making my blood curdle. Wraiths. It was followed by a holler of those trapped with the spectral apparition. One of Death's many minions.

I carried on walking ignoring their cries for help, I couldn't aid them even if I wanted to, even I didn't stand a chance against a Wraith. Mere thought of facing another one of those eldritch beings sends shivers down my spine.

I took my compass and checked my bearing; I had to carry on walking North-East no matter what, if I was to find what, or rather whom, I was looking for. I put my compass away into my pocket; a picture fell out as I took my hand out. I almost missed it. I stopped and picked it up, it was a picture of me, my wife and my little girl, the sole thing that kept me going those past months.

"I'll keep my promise to you Katja." Dolefully I stashed the photo back into my pocket, tear almost escaping my eye. 'I will find you my dearests, like I promised.'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Weather has been getting progressively worse since I left the settlement, snowstorm growing more violent by the second, fog materializing itself and darkness encroaching upon me. The combination of all three made it seem like I was traveling through some form of portal. Biting cold crept up every limb of my body. I needed to find some shelter fast before frostbite gets me. And the night is even more dangerous than day, various predators hunt during dark hours and I had no intention of being their prey.

Landscape has become hilly again, and heavily forested, trees like last, bare and menacing. I kept on walking, ground underneath the snow became harder, deeper I ventured. Rocky formation peered into view and my foot began walking on a more uneven terrain. I must've entered into a small mountain range, but it could be a wrong guess. I hoped it was wrong, navigating mountainsides could be hazardous and I don't know what could lurk within. It unsettled me slightly but those risks I had to take if I am to find my family, I was determined and willing to face anything this world can throw at me - even the worst nightmares.

I looked around in all directions as I moved forward, trying to find any place that may shield me from the elements and unnatural predators, trees becoming denser further I marched, which didn't aid my already limited vision. There was a small archway which would protect me from the icy winds and snow, but it would leave me prone to being attacked, but it would have to do if I couldn't find anything better.

I carried on looking around, trying not to lose my bearing so I could get back to the archway. I was about to give up when one of my legs slipped. I managed to catch myself and regain my balance, breathing with relief. I leaned down and cleared some of the snow in the area I slipped. Ice. Must've stumbled upon a river, frozen with the outbreak of this winter. I looked around me trying to spot anything that may be used as a shelter. I peered to my left and thought I could make out faint outlines of a small cliffside. A quick look through the scope confirmed it. I scanned the sides and found a cave entrance - to my relief. It was a good few meters above the ground and not the most accessible, but it would have to do, I was out of time.

I'd need to gather some wood first and fast as it was getting darker and darker. Swiftly I moved between the trees, looking for any sticks by the base of trees hoping to find some dry twigs hidden underneath a root or a rock. I did have some spare in my backpack, but I wanted to save those for emergency situations where I wouldn't be able to find anything to make a fire out of, hopefully, it wouldn't be today. The snow was a good seven inches deep, chances of any sticks being kept dry were minuscule. There were a few laying around, unfortunately, none were dry.

My ears twitched as I heard a something snap in the distance, reactively grabbing my rifle and aiming towards the direction of the sound, scanning the area apace through my scope. I couldn't see anything, and it alarmed me. I had a feeling like something was in the darkness, and it was watching me. I kept my calm and listened. Silence.

Expeditiously I grabbed a few twigs and sticks and stuffed them into my backpack, I wasn't willing to stay out here a moment longer with whatever was out there, I can always dry them by the fire overnight. I darted back towards the cliff side and briefly examined it, checking if it's slippery and if I can see a clear way up to the ledge. I could make out a route towards the cave, it wouldn't be the easiest and I'd have to jump the final stretch with the gap being a good meter or two wide.

Without a moment of hesitation, I began scaling the cliff side, gripping small crevices and rocks with my hands and feet, lifting myself up, rapidly ascending up the cliff side.

I heard twig snap, this time closer. I paused, took my hand from a rock and grabbed my side-arm, another hand tightly holding the cliffside. Again I looked around pointing my barrel wherever I looked and again I didn't see anything, but this time I was certain there was something lurking in the darkness of the woods, and it didn't have any friendly intentions, nothing ever does.

I hastened my pace, adrenaline coursing through my veins, climbing higher and closer to the ledge. My hand slipped as I tried to reach another rock and slid down. I managed to hold myself up by my other hand, dangling by it. I breathed heavily. I could feel as if my veins turned to ice. I found my grip again with the other hand, starting to upscale the cliff again. I was about six meters up in the air, the cliff-side were getting much smoother and harder to climb, fortunately, though I arrived at the part which I had to jump, unfortunately, it wouldn't be the easiest of jumps and the fall looked miserable too. But it was either risking this or meeting whatever was waiting down bellow. I jumped. Pushing myself with both of my arms and legs away from my grips and towards the ledge. I flew towards the edge, extending my arms towards it, catching the ledge and hitting my chest against it. But I began sliding down slowly. I dug my fingers into the rocks and tried to pull myself up. Something growled below me, I didn't dare to look. I was struggling to pull myself up. At least I stopped sliding down.

I started pulling myself up, inch by inch grabbing at the rocks until I was able to get my legs up on the ledge. I sighed with relief and tried to control my breathing. I stood up, tapped my clothing and my tail out of dust, grabbed my handgun and attentively went inside looking for any occupants: survivors, animals or worse. Empty. It was a small cavern but more than big enough to accommodate me. I took my Alice pack off of my shoulders and placed it on the ground, taking off and unrolling my sleeping mattress to the side.

The growling and snarling outside began to subside, the creature probably began to get bored and weary, until the sound disappeared entirely, must've been a simple predatory animal or an infected one, Warghyst a half spectre canine, at worst. I took out a bit of food and water alongside some dry tinder and flint. After arranging them in a small heap, lighting them with a spark from the flint, Kindling my small fire till it grew big enough to warm myself.

Sitting back onto my mattress I reached into backpack and pulled out small bottled water alongside some canned tuna, the single most disgusting food produce, but we have to use what we're given. I took out a small metal rack and placed it over the fire, opening my can of tuna and throwing it content onto the rack

Sitting back onto my mattress I reached into my backpack and pulled out a small bottle of water alongside some canned tuna, the single most disgusting food produce. I took out a small metal rack and placed it over the fire, then opening my can of tuna and throwing its content onto the rack letting the flames cook the small fishes.

I took out my picture of Katja and my daughter Serafina. Six months. It's been six months since I entered that bunker and found it abandoned. Allegedly every survivor was moved from that bunker to another location someplace north east, near the snowy desert wastelands barren of any life, friendly and hostile. The group that ordered it was none I knew of, but they emphasise strongly on secrecy. Majority of files I found were classified on few computer terminals that were working, paper destroyed including any maps. Tear escaped my eye, my heart tightened as I peered at the photo; Katja beautiful vixen with snow white fur, glistening orange eyes and stunning silver hair; Serafina with her piercing blue eyes, her mother's silver hair and white fur stained with patches of my brown fur. The only information regarding the whereabouts of that secret place, it's in the northern wastelands and north east from my origin and that was based on few diaries I found. I've been trying not to think about how ridiculous it sounds, how miniscule the chances of finding anything based on those two facts were. Every time the thoughts enter my head I feel myself breaking apart, thoughts of never seeing Katja and Serafina again, thoughts of how little chance I had. I wiped the fur underneath my eyes. I have to keep on going; I have to take the little chance I have. I have to and I will find them, there is no other option. There is no other outcome I will accept.

I didn't realise how tightly I've been holding the photograph and loosened my grip immediately.' _I won't fail.'_ I put the picture back into my long coat and took the fish of the rack, quickly eating them trying to ignore the horrific flavour. I needed some sleep. Everything can affect you not only physically but psychologically, and the whole ordeal with my thoughts it definitely has taken its toll on me.

I wiped the rack with a cloth from my Alicepack and stashed away inside, then laid myself on the mattress, watching the flames as I slowly shut my eyes close and drifted away from consciousness.


End file.
